


Love Bites

by sakurastar0660



Category: Night Prince Series, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: At some point Barry becomes a little OOC, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mention of blood draining/Vamperism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: In a world where vampires, werewolves, and the supernatural exist, Barry is just trying to get by after being orphaned when a vampire killed his parents. The downside? Hardly anyone believes him. Then, one Halloween, he stumbles across a handsome strange who offers him quite an unusual proposition that will turn his world upside down. As he learns to cope with his new life, Barry discovers some things about his past that could change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I highly recommend reading or listening to the audiobooks of the Night Prince series by Jeaniene Frost. They provide the basis for this world, as well as their characters. Also, it's a really good series and I'm a bit sad and disappointed that it ends with book 4, but I guess that just leaves me more room to continue the story on from there. I started this some time ago as a break from some of my other ongoing fics and I would like to see how you guys like it.  
> As for reading the Night Prince books, I highly recommend reading the first one, if not the second before chapter 5. This starts around the end of book one and before the start of book 2, then continues on with the books, jumping around and making changes here and there.   
> I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I do. I think Night Prince is one of the better vampire/Dracula series out there.

Len lets out a heavy sigh, rubbing his tired eyes. He realized that by agreeing to be Central City’s unofficial mayor meant that there would be a lot of paperwork involved, but this? This was madness. Just about anything from land titles to marriage certificates to Aunt Elma’s (whoever  _ that _ was) will cross his desk at one point. Len sighs again, setting his pen down and sits back in his chair. Maybe the next face mayor is going to have to actually do some of the lesser paperwork. His eyes flicker over to the door and a few seconds later Mick enters his study, not even bothering to knock.

“This arrived in the mail.” The pyro tells Len, handing him the wax sealed letter.

“Mick, would it kill you to knock before barging in?” Len asks as he takes it.

“Yes.”

Len sighs. “Well then, could you at least pretend like you knocked and wait a second?”

“Maybe.”

Len rolls his eyes, knowing that was about as close to a yes as he’ll ever get. He turns his attention to the letter in his hands, recognizing the crest pressed into the wax and frowns. “What does he want?” He rips the envelope open, pulling out the letter, skimming over its contents and can’t help but scoff. Mick raises a brow, taking the letter and looks it over. “Feel free to burn it.” Len says.

The letter bursts into flames, burning up in his grip and Mick dumps the ashes into the trash. “Ya not considering going, are ya?”

“Well, he is my sire Mick.” Len looks at Mick. “And by extension your sire as well.”

“Don’t mean we gotta go.”

“Mick.” Len sighs heavily.

“What? He hasn’t written in centuries an’ he just expects us to show up ‘cuz he asks?”

“ _ Again _ , he is out sire but he didn’t just send that to us. He wants to make it official and is going to invite all the prominent figures and if we don’t show up, it’ll show our disapproval of his decision as well as invoke his wrath.”

“Yeah, but ya know he’s in love with her right?” Mick scoffs. “We all know how that’ll end; we've seen it before with ‘im”

“Plan on going.” Mick growls and Len glares at him. “Mick, it’s in three weeks and if something just happens to come up that is a reasonable explanation as to why we cannot attend, then we won’t. But short of the city being attacked or a catastrophe happening, we’re going.” Mick growls and storms off. “You’ll thank me later.” Len calls.

“Fuck you!”

Len rolls his eyes but returns to his paperwork. When he’s finished a decent amount, he treks the twenty miles to the city to deliver them to the face mayor. And by trek, he flies. It’s late enough at night that no one will see him. He straightens his navy blue suit when he lands, pulling out the papers from his bag and hands them to the receptionist before leaving City Hall. Len decides he’s not ready to head back and deal with a brooding Mick, so he decides to wander around downtown. It’s been a while since he’s been in the city. It takes him all of two minutes to realize that,  _ fuck _ , it’s Halloween. His least favorite holiday. How could he have forgotten? Oh, that’s right- paperwork.

Len sighs, watching the kids and adults walk around dressed in their costumes. Many of them are dressed up as vampires. A low growl rumbles in the back of his throat because those brats no  _ nothing _ of what it’s like to be a true vampire. Feeling sick, he briskly makes his way down the sidewalk towards the edge of the downtown district, desperate for a drink. He enters his favorite place, Saints and Sinners, groaning when he sees several more vampire costumes but he refuses to go anywhere else.

The bartender, Jinx, spots Len as he forces his way to the bar and pours him his typical drink. He downs it in two gulps, slamming the glass down onto the wood bar. “Give me something with a little kick.” Len growls, sending the people crowding around him away.

Jinx nods, grabbing the higher proof alcohol and pours him a glass, no mixer or add-in- just straight up everclear.

Len takes a sip, humming. “Ah. That’s the stuff.”

“Surprised to see you here.” Jinx says. “Especially tonight. I thought you hated Halloween.”

“I do. It slipped my mind.” Len takes another sip, tuning out the rest of the bar.

“Right. I’ll just leave this here.” Jinx sets the bottle down next to him, moving away to tend to the other patrons.

Len finished off his glass, pouring himself another. Len glares when a pair of young men slide up next to him, one of them, the brunette, dressed up as a vampire and he just so happens to have his back to Len.

“You’re wrong Cisco.” The brunette says. “Totally wrong.”

“Oh really?” Cisco looks at him. “And what’s your explanation?”

“I think that not all vampires are affected by sunlight. Sure, some more than others but they definitely do not burst into a pile of ash.”

“They could.” Cisco grumbles.

“No they couldn’t. That would go against the law of conservation. You know that Cisco.”

“And you’re suddenly the expert, are you Barry?”

“Everything has to follow the law of physics. You know that!”

“And how do you explain how they fly?”

Barry seems to be at a loss.

“They can generate a force which propels them up and forward.” Len says, making the pair turn to look at him. “That is if I had to venture a guess.”

“And who are you?” Cisco asks.

“Just a guy who wants to have a drink in peace.” Len turns to look over at them, his gaze drawn to Barry.

Barry sucks in a breath, taken back by how beautiful the man is. His green eyes are held captive by the man’s blue ones that have a raw hunger to them that scares him but it also draws him in. “Do you mind if we intrude on your peace?”

Len looks Barry over, hiding his smirk as he hears Barry call him beautiful in his mind. He weighs his odds and decides why not. “You kid, sure. But not you.” His gaze flickers back to Cisco.

The hispanic man scoffs. “Right. Like I’m just going to leave my friend alone with you.” Barry glances back at him and they have a silent conversation, one that Len can easily overhear. The vampire hides his amusement by sipping his drink. “Ok fine. I’ll be over here if you need me.” He says, taking his drink and heads over to some of the other tables.

Barry sits down next to Len and the younger man’s scent washes over Len. The vampire draws in a breath, restraining himself from leaping on top of the kid right then. Barry notices the bottle sitting next to Len. “What are you drinking?” He inspects the label. “Everclear? You can drink that straight up?”

Len shrugs. “I have a high tolerance.” Barry watches him take a sip and Len offers him his glass. “Want a sip?”

Barry blinks, surprised by the offer. “Uh, sure.” He takes the glass and takes a sip. He has to force himself to swallow so he doesn't choke, coughing from the potency. “Oh wow.” His face scrunches up. “That...that’s potent.”

Len reaches over the bar and pours Barry a coke, handing it to him. Barry takes it with a muttered “Thanks” and takes several long gulps. “Ugh. How do you drink that?” Barry asks.

“I told you I have a high tolerance.” As if to prove his point he takes a slow, long sip.

Barry shakes his head. “I think I’ll just stick with a rum and coke.”

Len nods, waving at Jinx to tell her to put the kid’s drink on his tab. Jinx nods, bringing Barry his drink a moment later. “So tell me, what’s a kid like you doing in a place like this and dressed like that?”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed it’s Halloween and you,” Barry eyes Len’s expensive tailored suit. “You have the most boring costume.”

“It’s not a costume kid. These happen to my clothes.”

Barry raises a brow. “You wear that every day?”

“Not this exact suit but yes.”

“Are you like some wealthy businessman or CEO?” Barry sips his drink.

“You could say that. And what about you kid?”

“Ok, first off, my name isn’t ‘kid’.”

“Then what is it,  _ kid _ ?” Len smirks as Barry glares at him, clearly annoyed.

“My name is Barry and I happen to be finishing out my master’s thesis, thank you very much.” Barry puffs out his chest and holds his head up high.

Len chuckles. “Well someone is itching for a fight.”

Barry scowls. “And you have a crass and crude personality.”

“I’m not going to apologize for it if that’s what you want.” Len looks away from the kid.

“Then I guess we’re done here.” Barry grabs his drink and slides out of his seat.

“Sure. Go running back to your friend who’ll tease you about not being able to pick up anyone.”

Barry stops, looking at Len with a shocked and suspicious expression. “How-”

“You don’t go to bars very often and your friend finally convinced you to go out tonight and he teases you about not seeing anyone, even if it’s just a one-night stand. You really don’t concern yourself with such things because you’re more focused on school and your thesis.” He glances over at the kid and grins because he knows he’s right. “I can read people kid as well as I have eyes.”

Barry frowns. “What does that mean?”

“You don’t go to a bar and take a sip of a stranger’s drink. You don’t know what they could have put in there.”

“But you were drinking it.”

“The only sip you saw me take was  _ after _ you took a sip.” Barry stares at him, his eyes growing wide. “Relax.” Len turns his head away, sipping his drink. “I didn’t drug you or anything. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“No, you’re just an asshole.”

Len chuckles at that, standing up. “Oh well, I’m sorry you think that.” He finishes off his drink, slapping a fifty onto the bar. “Sorry to show you how  _ ignorant _ you are.” He moves past Barry and heads for the back entrance.

Barry frowns, setting his glass down as well and hurries after Len. “I am not ignorant.” He objects, slipping out into the back alley.

When the door slams behind him Barry finds himself being shoved up against the brick wall, the air knocked out of his lungs. The brunette finds Len looming over him, the man’s arm pressed against his neck, slowly choking him. Barry tries to shove Len away but the man is unmovable.

“Do you still think you are not ignorant?” Len asks in a low voice. “You have no idea who I am and you think it’s a good idea to follow me to a secluded area, away from anyone who could help. I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“You’re….not.” Barry gasps.

“And how do you know that?”

“I...can read...people too…” Barry looks at Len, a determined look in his eyes. “You’re...not...a killer.”

Len scoffs, releasing Barry and the brunette slumps against the wall, gasping and coughing. “If you think that then you don’t know me.” He turns to leave but Barry grabs his arm. “Kid-” He sighs, turning to look at Barry.

Barry grabs the back of Len’s head and smashes their lips together. Len blinks in surprise and Barry pulls away before he can respond. Even Barry seems a bit surprised by his action. “I…” He stares at Len. “I don’t know why…”

Len pressed Barry back up against the wall but instead of choking him he presses their lips together. Barry hums at the contact, letting his eyes flutter closed and his arms wrap around Len’s neck, pulling him even closer. Len breaks the kiss, pulling back to look at Barry as his eyes slowly turn from their normal icy blue to emerald green. “We shouldn’t do this. You don’t want to do this with me.”

“Yes, I do.” Barry says, seeming not to notice Len’s eyes changing.

“No, you don’t.” Len insists, not sure why this wasn’t working.

“Yes, I do. And if you don’t then why did you kiss me?”

“I…” Len’s eyes return to their normal colour as he tries to pull away but Barry holds fast. “It was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t. Are you afraid I’ll find out the truth about you? That you’re some crazy rich guy who likes to cheat on his wife and toy with young, attractive men?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” He removes Barry’s arms, needing to get away from the kid because he was being pulled in and his hunger was starting to nag at him. 

“So then what is it?” Barry grabs Len’s arm. “I can handle it.”

Len’s patience with the kid is slowly depleting. He slams the kid back into the wall, harder than the two other times and he feels his fangs become more prominent and his eyes glow bright emerald again. “Can you Barry? Can you  _ really _ ?”

Barry stares at Len, namely at his fangs and it all begins to click. “You...you’re a vampire.”

“Correct. And do you know what vampires eat?”

Barry gulps, fear slowly taking over. “Blood.”

“Correct.” Len leans in to whisper in Barry’s ear, his warm breath tickling Barry’s neck. “And do you know what annoys me the most?” Barry shakes his head, fear rendering him unable to speak. “Little brats dressing up as vampires on Halloween and thinking it’s the coolest thing in the world. You have no idea what it’s like to be a true  _ nosferatu _ .” He pulls back to look at Barry.

Barry shudders, turning his head to the side. “Are...are you going to kill me?” He asks, his voice weak and soft.

“That thought did cross my mind but that’s more Mick’s style. No, I’m not going to kill you Barry Allen, but I am going to ask you two questions.”

“W-what?” He doesn’t want to know how Len knows his last name.

“One, have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?”

“Um. N-not really.”

“So then, I’ll ask you again.” Len’s hand grabs Barry’s jaw and forces the kid to look him in the eye. “Can you really handle it- _ me _ \- Barry Allen?”

Barry swallows, staring into Len’s now emerald eyes that are alight with an icy fire. “What-what would happen if I say yes?”

“If you do say yes, you’ll be destined to stay by my side for the rest of eternity, either as a thrall or as a full-fledged vampire.” Len releases his grip on Barry. “If you say no, I’ll make you forget all of this ever happened and you’ll never see me again.”

Barry closes his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. Neither of those options sounded ideal for some reason. “What determines if I’ll be a vampire or a thrall?” He asks, needing to know everything before making this one life-changing decision.

“Whether or not you’re a virgin.”

Barry’s eyes snap open, looking at Len. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Why would I joke about this?”

“I...I don’t know.” He averts his gaze, uncertain if he should be grateful or not that he still is a virgin.

Len watches Barry debate with himself what he should do but he knows which one the kid will choose. “So what will it be kid? Do you wish to tread the path of the  _ nosferatu _ or will you be content with your mortal life?”

Barry licks his dry lips, knowing his answer. “What do I have to do? Is there some kind of ritual or something I need to perform?”

Len smirks, his fangs gleaming in the light. “My dear Barry, all you need to do is sit back and let me take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry nervously stands in the penthouse suite Len has (he finally asked the man his name) watching as the vampire prepares a few things. He moves over to look out the window, watching the city lights flicker and he wonders if he’s making the right decision.

“If you’re having second thoughts, now is the time to back out.” Len says, suddenly appearing behind Barry.

The brunette squeals in surprise, jumping and turns to look at Len. “Don’t do that!”

“You’ll be more aware and your senses heightened once I’ve turned you.” Len tells him as he heads into the bedroom. He tugs his jacket off and hangs it up before pulling off his tie.

Barry hesitantly follows. “You know, you still haven’t told me what exactly is going to happen.” He wraps his arms around himself.

“Well, first I’m going to do everything to make you feel comfortable.” Len slowly walks over to Barry, hands hovering over the clasp of Barry’s costume cape. “May I?”

“Uh...sure.”

Len slowly undoes the clasp, taking the cape and drapes it over the back of a chair. “Are you thirsty or hungry?” He asks.

“Uh, no. I’m good.”

Len turns to look at Barry. “Despite what you may think, I’m not a complete asshole. And I’m not going to rush this because that’s one of the worst things I could do. So just relax and once you’re comfortable we’ll start.” He disappears into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of his special wine to help curb his hunger.

Barry sighs, looking around the room that is about the size of his apartment. There’s a large luxurious bed in the middle with a luxurious bathroom off to one side. To the left of the bed Len has sat up a blood transfusion kit. He’s not sure why that’s there but he’s sure he’ll see it’s purpose later. He sighs, sitting down on the bed and shoves off his dress shoes, realizing and remembering why he doesn’t like wearing them. For that matter, he finds the costume he’s wearing to be uncomfortable as well. That’s what he gets for buying a cheap costume. He stands up, yanking the shirt off and shoves his pants off, collapsing onto the soft sheets, lying on his stomach. As he lies there, he realizes how tense his entire body is.

Len comes back into the room with his glass, surprised to see that Barry is lying on the bed in just his underwear. But he’s glad to see that Barry is getting comfortable. Len walks over and sets his glass on the nightstand. Barry looks up at Len and the vampire looks down at him. “Comfortable?” He asks.

Barry shrugs. “A bit.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Barry thinks for a moment, his tense muscles nagging at him. “Well…” He feels his cheeks heat up, feeling a little embarrassed asking. “I do feel a bit tense.”

Len smiles. “I’ll see what I can do.” He climbs onto the bed, straddling Barry’s hips.

Barry gasps as Len’s cold hands touch his warm skin. He slowly relaxes as Len’s hands begin to work the tension from his shoulders, moving to his back, and then to his legs. Barry can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Len runs his hands up Barry’s back. “How do you feel?” He asks.

Barry opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them and rolls over to look up at Len. “Good.” His hands drift up to trace along Len’s jaw.

Len watches Barry, their eyes locked together. Barry’s hand moves to the back of Len’s head, pulling him down. Len lets himself be pulled down, kissing Barry back when their lips connect. Barry lightly moans when Len’s tongue slides into his mouth. Barry’s hands pull at Len’s shirt and the vampire throws the garment aside, looking down at Barry. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“More than ready.” Barry sits up, undoing Len’s pants and ideally notices that Len’s skin is littered with scars and tattoos. “Just promise it won’t hurt.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you feel real good.” Len removes his pants, gently shoving Barry down and passionately kisses him.

Barry moans, wrapping his arms around Len’s neck. The vampire moves from Barry’s mouth to his neck, sucking on the skin. Barry lets out a high pitched moan. Len reveals in the sound, running his hands over Barry’s chest and his fingers brush over Barry’s nipples. The brunette moans and arches up into Len’s touch.

“Do you like that?” Len asks, tracing his tongue over Barry’s ear.

Barry shudders, nodding. Len runs his tongue down Barry’s neck, noticing how red the kid is. “You’re turning scarlet there kid.” He states, lightly chuckling as Barry turns redder.

“N-no I’m not.”

“You can’t lie to me,  _ Scarlet _ .” Len drawls, watching Barry shudder at the use of the new nickname. “Seems you like this nickname more, my little roşu.”

Barry shudders, arching up into the vampire. “Len.” He groans, watching Len’s eyes flicker an emerald red for a moment. “Please.”

Len takes Barry’s breath away when he kisses him, his hands sliding down Barry’s body to remove his underwear. The brunette ducks his head in embarrassment, placing his hands on Len’s chest. “No need to be shy Scarlet.” He sits back to take in Barry’s naked body. The kid definitely has more of a runner’s build to him. “You’re gorgeous.” His hands run over Barry’s legs, thighs, and hips, circling around his cock.

Barry moans when Len takes hold of his cock, slowly jerking him off. “Shit, Len.” His hips reflexively buck up into Len’s hand.

The vampire leans back over the kid, his hand still moving at a leisurely pace. “Tell me how you like it.”

“I,” Barry moans, closing his eyes. “I like it faster.” Len complies, picking up the pace. As he does, he pulls out a bottle of lube. Barry opens his eyes at the sound of the cap being popped. “Wha-”

“Don’t worry. This is just to help.” He pours a small amount into his palm, slicking up Barry’s cock and continues to jerk him off.

Barry lets out another high pitched moan, head falling back and presses his eyes closed. He never used lube to jerk off- heck, he’s never even bought a bottle- he’s been fine with the bit of friction, but this. This is like nothing he’s ever experienced. His hips buck up into Len’s hand as a myriad of moans and groans fall from his lips. 

Len presses his nose against Barry’s neck, breathing in the kid’s addictive scent. The smell of geosmin, thunder, and the faint scent of pine is a sharp contrast to Mick’s smoky, firewood, and cinnamon smell. Len hears Barry’s breathing become erratic and knows he’s getting close. He laps at the pulse point on the kid’s neck. “Let me see what you look like in a state of pure ecstasy.” He whispers, nibbling on Barry’s earlobe. “Come for me, my roşu.”

Barry throws his head back, arching up off the bed and lets out a long, high pitched moan as cum platters onto his chest. Len watches in awe, mesmerized by the way Barry’s face scrunches up, how his whole body goes rigid before sinking into the mattress. He removes his hand from Barry’s cock, noticing some cum on it and he licks it off. Barry watches Len lean down and lap up the cum off his chest, slightly groaning.

Len sits back, licking his lips. “How was that?”

Barry opens his mouth to tell Len it was one of the best orgasms he’s had but decides to play it a bit more coyly. “It wasn’t bad.” He shrugs. “Though I’m sure you could do better.”

Len raises a brow. “Oh really? And how would I do that?”

Barry shrugs, his hands moving to play with Len’s underwear. “Maybe by using a different tool.”

“A different tool huh?” Len smirks, removing his underwear and discards them in one swift move. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Barry slightly stares at the site of Len’s cock; it was a little longer and a little thicker and he wasn’t sure if he could take it all. “I…”

Len leans down, nuzzling against the side of Barry’s neck. “Don’t worry. We’re going to take this nice and slow and you just let me know if it starts to hurt ok?” Barry nods. “Good. Let’s start by getting you opened up.” He picks up the bottle and coats one finger.

Barry sucks in a breath when Len’s finger circles his entrance, finding the stimulation to be a little weird. Len continues to circle his entrance until Barry feels ready for more. The vampire slowly presses his finger in, going in a little than backs out and then slowly presses back in, going just a little further each time. Barry finds the sensation to be weird but relaxes, finding that the further Len’s fingers penetrate, the better it feels. Soon Len is thrusting his entire finger in and out and Barry is groaning. Len adds more lube and slowly adds a second finger and then a third, mirroring what he did with the first finger. Barry’s groans turn into moans and his back arches off the bed and his hips thrust down onto Len’s fingers whenever they brush over his prostate.

Len lightly nips Barry’s neck, causing the other to gasp. “Think you’re ready?” Barry gives a small nod, groaning as Len pulls his fingers out. The vampire rolls on a condom before slicking up his cock. As he lines up with Barry’s entrance, he looks at him. “You sure you’re ready?” Barry nods again. “I need you to be 100% sure.”

“I am Len.” Barry says a little impatiently. “I’m ready.”

Len nods. “This might hurt a bit.”

Barry slightly frowns at that but before he could ask what he means he feels Len’s fangs puncture the side of his neck as his cock slides in. Barry silently screams, back arching off the bed as his blood begins to tingle, starting in his neck and slowly spreads to the rest of his body. He’s acutely aware of Len thrusting his cock in and out of him, pleasure sparking for a second before it dissipates into the numbness that is slowly taking over his body. Still, he feels the familiar pool in his gut and he feels Len’s hand on his cock. He lets out a low moan, pressing his eyes closed; the two conflicting sensations are almost too much for him. And then out of nowhere, Barry is overwhelmed with a massive amount of pleasure that forces his climax right out of him. A scream rips out of his throat as his vision first turns white from his powerful climax that fades into darkness and he succumbs to the dark.

Len shudders as he finishes, spilling into the condom and has to pry himself from the kid’s neck before he kills him. He runs his tongue along his lips, collecting a few drops of blood and pulls out of the kid. He grabs the blood transfusion kit next to the nightstand and sets it all up, pumping enough of his blood into the kid to help jump start his system in reproducing the new genetic code. When he finishes, he bandages the kid up and then sits back and just watches the kid sleep. He’s tempted to wipe the kid’s memory and dump him somewhere- as he has done on a couple of occasions- but he can’t bring himself to do that. No, he’ll keep the kid close to him and help him out but first he has to get a couple things ready.


	3. Chapter 3

“The  _ fuck _ do ya think yer doin’?!” Mick’s voice booms the second he steps inside the mansion.

To be more accurate, he climbed in through the window of his bedroom but Mick has this uncanny ability to know exactly where Len is at all times. Honestly, it should be the other way around. Len sighs, turning to see Mick standing a couple paces away. “It’s really none of your business.” He moves over to his closet, swapping out his blue suit for a pair of black skinny jeans, a black thermal shirt, and his favorite black boots.

“The fuck it’s none of my business.” Mick storms over and crowds his space. “‘Specially when you go sire another vamp!”

“Mick, please don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Len gives him an exasperated look.

“Course I’m jealous. That’s not the point.”

“Then what is it?”

“Why ‘im?”

Len shrugs. “Not exactly sure, though the same could be said about you.” He moves around Mick and puts some clothes and blood packs into a duffle bag.

Mick growls, annoyed with his sire. “And where is the pup?”

“He’s sleeping in the penthouse.”

“ _ What _ ?! Ya left him  _ alone _ ?! How dumb-”

“Mick!” Len barks, glaring at him. “I know what I’m doing. It’s fine.”

“An’ what if he wakes up before ya get back?”

“I gave him a sedative.” Len zips up the bag and heads for the door. Mick follows after him and Len stops, looking at him. “What are you doing?”

“Imma comin’ with ya.”

Len wants to argue and tell Mick to stay put but the brute is stubborn. “Fine, but you have to listen to me.”

“Fine.”

“I mean it Mick.” Len points at him. “You have to listen to me.” Mick huffs and Len drops the duffle to shove Mick up against the wall. Mick lets out a surprised gasp and starts to fight back but the strong scent of peppermint and frost overcomes him and he sees the floor around Len start to freeze. Normally he’d be able to fight Len off but when they started using their powers, Len is much stronger and he would always win that fight. Mick ducks his head and drops his gaze to the floor. “Are you going to listen to me  _ Mick _ ?”

“Yes sire.” He says, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Len closes his eyes and draws in a calming breath, making the ice disappear. He leans in and nuzzles the side of Mick’s neck, making the pyro whine. “You know I hate forcing you to submit.” Len says, kissing Mick’s neck.

“I know Lenny.”

Len breathes in Mick’s scent. “Please Mick. For once just do as you’re told.”

“I will Lenny.”

Len nods, slowly pulling back and Mick steals a kiss. Len raises a brow in a silent question. “Had to.” Mick says.

Len smiles, shaking his head and collects the duffle bag from the ground. “Let’s go check on the kid.”

Barry slowly wakes up. His head is pounding and he groans, rolling over onto his stomach. He hears some shuffling and muffled voices. He groans, grabbing a pillow and presses it over his head. “Five more minutes.” He mumbles into the sheets.

The shuffling grows louder and the voice becomes clearer to understand. “Ya sure know how to pick ‘em. “A gruff voice Barry doesn’t recognize says.

“Like you were any better.” Len replies, a soft thud following.

Barry turns his head, expecting to see Len and the unknown man in the room with him but he finds that he’s alone. He sits up and looks around, surveying the room. He finds he’s still in the penthouse bedroom and is only dressed in his underwear. He feels the familiar pang of hunger and heads out to the kitchen to find Len there with a grizzly looking man.

Len and Mick glance over when Barry emerges from the bedroom. Mick looks the kid over with a critical eye. “This is ‘im?” He snorts. “Don’t look that impressive.”

“And neither did you in the beginning.” Len replies.

“Least I had some muscle.”

Len sighs, opening the duffle bag and hands Barry some clothes. “These should fit you.”

“Thanks.” Barry pulls on the jeans and shirt, looking between the two men. “So, does this mean…”

“That you’re a vampire? Yes.” Len says, watching Barry slowly nod and process what that means. “This is Mick.” Len introduces them. “He’s my first sired vampire.”

Barry looks over at Mick. “Hi.”

Mick grunts in response, turning away from Barry making Len sigh. “You’ll have to forgive him Barry; he’s not much of a talker and at the moment he’s having a little fit.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he’s no longer going to be the only vampire I’ve sired that will stay with me.”

“Oh.” Barry watches Mick sip a red liquid from a glass and wonders how many other vampires Len has sired. His stomach growls again, making him blush.

“You should eat.” Len says, reaching into the duffle bag and plops a blood pack down in front of Barry.

The brunette feels slightly repulsed at the sight of the pack but sighs, reminding himself that he’s a vampire now. “Right.” He sits down on a stool and stares down at the pack.

Len and Mick watch Barry try to talk himself into opening the pack, both ready to restain the fledgling when he goes into a rampage from the feeding. They sit there for a few minutes, none of them moving.

“If ya want we can put it in a cup and ya can think of it as a wine. A really dark red wine.” Mick suggests. 

Barry nods, eyes never leaving the pack as Len grabs it and rips it open, pouring the blood into a cup. Barry feels this animalistic desire wash over him as he watches the crimson liquid flow into the cup. He roughly grabs Len’s hand and downs the entire cup in a few seconds, his tongue flickering out to lap up every droplet remaining in the cup. His eyes flicker around, looking for more and he snaps at Len when he pulls the cup away. He tries to latch onto Len’s arm to get at his blood because he just needs  _ more _ .

Len firmly grips Barry’s jaw in his hand, handing the cup to Mick to refill. “Easy there.” Barry whines, lightly growling as he claws at Len’s hand. “If you don’t start behaving, I’ll have to tie you up and you won’t get any more until I think you can start behaving.” Even though he would never actually do it (mostly because it would just make everything that much worse) the threat is enough to make Barry whine and stop struggling. “Good.” He takes the cup when Mick hands it to him.

Barry reaches out to snatch the cup when Len brings it closer but his sire tisks and pulls it out of reach. “No. You don’t get to touch the cup.” Len says sternly.

Barry lets out an annoyed whine but Len narrows his eyes and the brunette sets his hands in his lap, fisting the denim of his jeans. Len slowly brings the cup closer and it takes all of Barry’s willpower not to reach out and snatch the cup from him.

Len brings the cup to Barry’s lips and slowly tilts it up, forcing Barry to drink at a slower rate. “That’s it, very good.” He praises

Barry coons at the praise, slowly drinking to please his sire. He revels in the fact that Len lets him lick the inside of the cup clean before refilling it. As Len continues feeding him, his grip on the brunette’s jaw loosens up a bit and it’s by the fifth pack that Barry seems seated, lazily lapping at the cup.

“See? Wasn’t that so much better?” Len asks, releasing his grip.

Barry grabs Len’s hand and presses it against the side of his face, not wanting Len to stop touching him. Len pulls his hand free from Barry’s grip but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he runs his hand through Barry’s hair, gently petting him and the other purrs and leans into the touch.

“He really is a pup.” Mick comments.

Len glances over at him, expecting to see Mick bristling with jealousy but there is very little jealousy and envy in his blue eyes. Instead, Mick seems to be taken by Barry as well, traces of adoration in them. Len smiles, glad that Mick is no longer overly jealous of Barry. “Not unlike you.”

Mick scoffs. “I wasn’t some pup.”

“Maybe not, but you wanted to be close to me and have me pet you as well.” Mick rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. Len turns to look at Barry, gently cupping his face in his hand. “How about we get out of here and head home?”

Barry nods. “Ok.” And then he remembers. “Crap.” He runs and grabs his phone from the costume pants, finding that Cisco called and texted him several times throughout the night. Even Caitlin and Iris texted to make sure that he was ok and Iris reminds him of their lunch plans. “Shit.” He looks at the time, seeing it’s half past five in the morning. “I can’t. I have to go.”

Mick stops him. “No yer not.”

“I have lunch plans with my friends and they’ll kill me if I don’t show and I have somethings to finish before.” Barry tries to pull free and move around Mick but the pyro is an immovable force.

“We can’t let you go Barry.” Len says as he walks over to them. “You’re a new fledgling and I can’t let you go running around.”

“I’ll be fine. They’re my friends.” Barry argues.

“You might be but they won’t.”

Barry stops and turns to look at Len. “What do you mean?”

“As a new fledgling you have yet to learn the limits of your powers and you have no control over your hunger. You don’t notice it now because there are no humans nearby, but when they are, especially in close proximity, you will be able to smell their blood, hear their hearts beating and it will send you into a frenzy. You won’t be able to control yourself and the only way to stop is to fill your need for blood. You will surely kill them if you go.”

Barry stares at Len. “No, I-I wouldn’t.”

“You have no control Barry.” Len puts his hands on Barry’s arm. “Don’t worry; it won’t always be like this. Mick and I will help you learn how to control it and in time you can be around them without being sent into a frenzy, but not now.”

Barry sighs. “I’ll tell them I can’t because of food poisoning or something.”

Len nods, watching Barry send a text to his friends. “Now comes the hard part of getting you down to the car without an incident.” He glances over to see Mick retrieving the noise canceling headphones, popping them onto Barry’s head.

Barry blinks, slightly wincing in pain as they snap on and pulls them off. “What’s this for?”

“To keep you from hearing the heartbeat of every person we pass and reduce the likelihood you’ll go into a frenzy.” Len explains. “You can listen to your music if you want.”

“Ok.” Barry plugs the audio jack into his phone.

Len then hands Barry a scarf and a pair of sunglasses. “To keep people from seeing your eyes and the scarf is one of mine. It should help combat the alluring smell of people and their blood.” Barry wraps the scarf around his neck, putting the sunglasses on before slipping on his shoes. Len gathers up the rest of their things and Mick leads them out to the elevator.

Barry finds himself pressing up against Len’s side, his music playing through the headphones but he thinks he can hear a symphony of beating. Len wraps his arm around Barry while Mick presses in on the kid’s other side. When the doors open, Barry’s nose is assaulted by a vast variety of smells and it overwhelms him. He buries his nose into the scarf, drawing in a deep breath and lets Len and Mick lead him through the lobby out to the car. Barry breathes a sigh of relief when they enter the car, having no idea that it was going to be like  _ that _ .

“You did very good.” Len’s voice says loud and clear.

Barry turns to look at him, hands coming up to see if somehow the headphones came off but they are still in place. Len smiles, winking at him but he doesn’t say anything else. Barry turns to look out the window, watching the city go by and realizes that they are heading out of the city. They drive about twenty miles before driving up to a large mansion surrounded by several acres of land. As they climb out of the car, Barry pulls the headphones off and finds it to be oddly quiet.

“I gave most of my staff the day off.” Len tells him. “In preparation of your arrival, I thought it was pertinent to make sure that you’re not overwhelmed and can learn how to control yourself around a small group of people before exposing you to my 50+ staff.”

“Oh. Right.” As they enter the mansion, Barry pulls out his ringing phone and sighs when he sees Iris’s name displayed on the screen. “Hey, Iris.” He says when he answers, trying to sound sick.

“What’s this about you not coming to lunch? We agreed Barr.”

“I know Iris and believe me I want to go but,” He glances over at Len and Mick, who are watching him. “I’m feeling under the weather.” Iris huffs at his excuse. “It’s true Iris. I got really sick after eating some bad...sushi.”

“Sushi?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when do you eat sushi?”

“You know, I thought I would try it and it was good, aside from me getting sick from it.”

“Uh huh. And what about this mystery man Cisco tells me you were all over at the bar?”

Barry scoffs. “I was not all over him.” He can see Len raise a brow and smirk. Barry points at him, making a face. “He left shortly after we started talking and I went into the bathroom, feeling sick and left through the back because I didn’t want to try and go through the front and end up vomiting on someone.”

“Uh huh.”

“Look Iris, I’m not feeling too good so I’m just going to stay home and rest ok?” He says, his tone a little harsher than necessary.

“Fine. But if I find out you’re not sick and just skipping out, you and I are going to have some words.”

“Ok. Bye Iris.” Barry hangs up, sighing and looks at Len. “Do you see what you’ve done?”

“Kept your friends safe while also ensuring your own safety.” Len turns and heads upstairs. “Come on; we don’t have much time.”

Barry follows after his sire, slightly frowning. “What does that mean?”

“New vampires are weaker and more susceptible to the effects of the sun, so when the sun rises they-” There’s a heavy thud behind Len. He turns around to see Mick kneeling on the stairs, holding an unconscious Barry. “Pass out.” He sighs, moving down and helps Mick carry Barry into Len’s room, seeing as it was the furthest from all the humans working and Len has told them to stay out of that wing.

Mick watches Len tuck Barry in and draws the curtains. “So, is the pup gonna come with us?”

Len pauses for a moment before moving around to clean up. “Of course. You two are the only vampires who live with me.”

Mick grunts, turning to look at Barry, the kid looking like he’s dead with how his chest fails to rise and fall with his breathing. “Ya think he’ll get powers too?”

Len shrugs. “It’s hard to tell but it’s possible.”

“Ya think  _ he _ ’s gonna be happy about that?”

“If he tries to blame me for your powers then he’s got another thing coming to him because I have no control over that and he knows it.”

Mick chuckles. “Feisty as ever Lenny.” He silently leaves the room to go check on the staff. 

Len sighs, moving over to watch Barry sleep. He gently brushes some hair out of his face, the smell of geosmin and electricity start to encompass him. Len forces himself to pull away from the kid before he can’t resist the kid’s scent, heading into his study to work on some more paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry wakes with a start, gasping as he sits upright. A layer of sweat covers his skin and he shudders as the last traces of the nightmare disappears. Was it really just a nightmare? He hoped so because if it wasn’t...he shudders again, wrapping the blankets around himself. His eyes jump over to the door as it opens and Len walks in, carrying a tray. 

Len slightly frowns at the traces of fear coming from Barry. “Something wrong?” He asks, closing the door and moves over to the bed.

“No.” Barry says, though he can’t help think back to the dream and shudder.

“Are you sure? You reek of fear.” Len sets the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the bed.

“Yeah. Just a bad dream.” Barry glances around the room, realizing that he was in a bedroom, Len’s bedroom from the smell of it. “How did I get here?” He asks, not remembering entering the room. Heck, he doesn’t even remember making it to the second floor.

“You passed out on the stairs.” Len tells him. “As I tried to explain before, new vampires are weaker and more susceptible to the effects of the sun, and thus, from dawn till dusk, they pass out and go into a sort of coma.” He reaches over and grabs a goblet from the tray. “How long a new vampire is affected by the sun varies but usually last about a month.” He turns to face Barry. “You should feed.”

Barry’s eyes drop to the goblet and the smell of blood filters in and he feels himself being overwhelmed by that animalistic urge again.

Len watches Barry’s eyes glow green. “Control yourself.” He tells his fledgling, moving the cup away. When Barry reaches for it. “You must learn to control your hunger or else you won’t get any.”

Barry lets out a low, annoyed growl and lunges at Len. The other moves faster, setting the cup back down on the nightstand before catching Barry. The force from Barry’s lunge causes Len to lie down on the bed and the older vampire gets ready to fight Barry but he stops when his fledgling climbs on top of him, nuzzling his nose against Len’s neck. He’s heard stories about new fledglings forming deep connections to their sires and seen it a bit with Mick, but it wasn’t anything like this. Barry purrs and coos as he breathes in Len’s scent.

Len turns his head to look down at Barry. “Scarlet?” He asks. Barry looks up at him, the green glow having dimmed but the lightning that sparks in them has Len gasping because there was no way...It couldn’t possibly be…

Barry’s eyes flicker over to the goblet sitting on the nightstand, longing to reach over and take it but he knows his sire would be upset with him. So he looks back at Len and lets out a little whine. 

Len stares at him, still reeling about what he saw. Barry’s whine snaps him out of his thoughts. He sits up and leans back against the headboard. Barry moves and sits in between Len’s legs, leaning back against him. Barry whines and gestures to the goblet. “Can you be good?” Len asks and Barry nods feverently. “Ok.” He leans over and swipes the cup from the nightstand.

Barry stares and follows the goblet with his eyes, hands moving to grasp the cup but Len pulls the goblet away. Barry whines, chasing it with his hands. “Will be good.” He says, his voice soft. “Just...just want...to hold.”

Len looks down at Barry. “Promise you won’t try to take it?”

Barry nods. “Promise. Just hold.”

Len slowly brings the cup back, Barry’s hands wrapping around the goblet and his own hands, but he doesn’t pull on the cup or rush Len. He lets Len slowly guide the goblet to his mouth. Once the goblet reaches his lips, he laps at the delicious crimson liquid, moaning as it flows down his throat. Len makes sure that Barry slowly drinks and his fledgling doesn’t object. Just like that morning, he refills the goblet three more times before Barry has his fill of blood, releasing his grip on the goblet and turns his attention to the food on the tray. Len trades out the goblet with the food, watching Barry practically inhale the food. “Easy there Scarlet. I know we’re technically dead but you should still show some restraint.”

Barry stops, glancing back at Len and significantly slows down and takes his time to chew and swallow.

Len smiles, running his hand through Barry’s hair. “You can come in Mick.”

Barry’s head turns towards the door and watches Mick open the door and enter the room. “How did…” He starts but then remembers Len telling him he has heightened senses. “Right.” He shovels some more food into his mouth.

Mick walks over to them, a letter in his hand. “This just came.”

Len sighs when he sees the crest on the wax seal. “Wonder what he could want this time.” He rips open the letter, a low growl rumbling in his throat. “Sometimes he’s a real bastard.”

Mick takes the letter, growling as well. “That asshole.”

Barry looks between the two of them. “What?”

“Do you have a job Barry?” Len asks.

Barry arches a brow. “Uh, not really. I’m just working on my master’s thesis and looking into internships.”

“So you don’t have any pressing responsibilities to attend to.” Len concludes.

“Well, I do need to work on my thesis.” Barry says.

“How pressing is that?”

“I do need to submit a rough draft of my dissertation by the end of the month.”

“So in two weeks. What do you need to do on that?”

“I have most of it written up, so I just need to analyze my data and add my discussion.”

“Do you submit it online or hand in a hard copy?”

“Well, my professor would like both.”

Len nods. “We’ll work around that.” He moves out from behind Barry, walking over to his closet and pulls out a suitcase to begin packing.

Barry frowns in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Ya got a passport?” Mick asks Barry.

“I think it’s still good.”

Mick nods, walking over to remove the tray from Barry’s lap and stands him up. He puts the headphones on Barry’s head and wraps the scarf around his neck.

Barry raises a brow. “Why do I need these?”

“Gonna go get yer shit.” Mick says as he drags Barry towards the door. “Don’t need ya going into a frenzy.”

Barry glances back at Len, unsure if he can leave without Len. His sire looks over at him, moving over to him in one swift movement and cups Barry’s face in his hands. “You’ll be fine without me. You can do this.” Barry gives a slight nod. Len grabs Barry’s phone and inputs his cell phone, “If you need, call me.”

Barry nods, following Mick down to the car and he gives Mick directions to his apartment. He quickly leads Mick up to his apartment, his nose buried in the scarf. Barry breathes a sigh of relief as they enter the familiar space, Mick following as he moves into his bedroom and grabs a suitcase. He opens his closet, looking over all his clothes. “What should I pack?” He asks Mick. “Where are we even going?”

“România.”

“România? Why there? What’s in Romania?”

“Lenny’s sire.”

“We’re going to see Len’s sire?” Barry feels even more confused. “Why-”

“Look,” Mick snaps, marching over to Barry. “Ya can ask all the stupid questions ya want  _ later _ . Right now, ya need to pack.” He roughly grabs some of Barry’s cardigans and shoves them into the suitcase.

“Ok! Ok.” Barry snatches his clothes from Mick. “I get it.” He folds the cardigans and packs them along with several t-shirts, pants, underwear, socks, shoes, and he even packs his suit for good measure. Barry moves into the bathroom and collects his toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, his razor, comb, along with his medications and puts them in his suitcase, zipping it closed. “Done.”

Mick nods, head snapping towards the door and a low growl rumbles in his throat. Barry looks up as Cisco comes into view, their eyes locking. An angry look passes over his friend’s face. “You don’t look very sick.” Cisco says, eyes flickering down to the suitcase. “Going somewhere?”

Barry simply stares at him, Cisco’s scent filling his nostrils and he can hear the strong, constant beating of his heart. “Cisco. Y-you shouldn’t be here.” He takes a step back, bumping into his bed.

“Oh really? And why’s that Barry?” Cisco takes a step forward. “You didn’t want any of us finding out that you weren’t really sick?”

Mick growls and roughly grabs Cisco’s shoulder to keep him back. “Don’t take another step.”

Cisco frowns, prying himself from Mick and takes a couple steps back in the process. “And who are you?”

“None of yer business. Now leave before I make you.” Mick goes to move closer to Cisco, but Barry let’s out a low, guttural growl that has the older vampire stopping in his tracks.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” Barry warns, his voice a bit lower than normal.

Cisco shivers from the raw power in the growl and his friend’s voice. He turns to look at Barry and gasps when he sees that Barry’s eyes are glowing bright emerald green with red tinting his pupils. “You’re...you’re a…” He gasps. “Vampire.” Barry turns his intense gaze on him and Cisco feels his knees grow weak and he leans back against the wall for support. 

“You should not have come.” Barry tells him, slowly walking over to Cisco.

Cisco feels his heart pound in his chest, afraid of his best friend, of the animal he’s become. Mick looks at Barry as well, this reaction unusual for new fledglings. “Pup,” He moves towards Barry but the other bares his fangs and lets out a low warning growl. Mick stops and steps back, actually afraid of the pup. ‘ _ Need ya Lenny _ ’. He thinks, knowing that Len is picking up on his fear and can hear him.

As Barry comes to stand in front of a terrified Cisco, Len enters the room through the open window. “Barry. Stop.” He looks at the youngling. Barry glances back at him, hissing and lunges for Cisco. “Don’t!” Len rushes towards them but Mick stops him. “What are you doing?!” He snarls, glaring at Mick.

“Look.” Mick simply says.

Len looks back at Barry, expecting to see the fledgling’s fangs buried deep in the side of Cisco’s neck but the site before him surprises him. Barry has indeed pulled Cisco to him but instead of his fangs in his neck, his nose is pressed against it as he hugs Cisco. The human is just as shocked as them, so sure that he was going to end up as his best friend’s dinner. Len can hear Barry mutter, “Friend, friend” and realizes that the kid is associating Cisco’s scent as one that is friendly and not to be associated as food. “Incredible.” Len breaths because he’s only seen veteraned vampires be able to make this distinction.

Cisco drags in a ragged breath, afraid to move even a centimeter because he has no idea what his friend might do. “B-Barry? Wh...w-what’s going on?” He asks, his voice a little shaky.

Barry continues to mutter “Friend” and breath in his scent. 

“He’s cataloging your scent as one that is of a friend, not food.” Len tells Cisco, making the human look at him. “Though to be honest, I’ve never seen this level of control in a new fledgling, especially one that’s barely a day old.”

“Wait, are you saying someone turned Barry  _ last night _ ?!” Cisco exclaims.

“Yes and I only did so with his permission.”

“ _ You’re _ his  _ sire _ ?!”

“I thought that was obvious.” Len grumbles.

“So you are taking him somewhere.” Cisco points at the bag and Barry grabs his hand. Cisco winces at the sudden contact, lowering his arm. “Sorry Barr.”

The vampire lightly grumbles, nuzzling against Cisco’s neck and notices that most of the fear has left and his natural scent is getting stronger. Cisco slightly flushes because in any other situation he would think that Barry was coming onto him. And it’s not like he hasn’t thought of Barry in that way- they both told each other they’re bi back in middle school- but he’s never pursued anything with Barry because the other was so focused on school and Cisco could respect that; he was busy with school as well.

Len slightly frowns, feeling a pang of jealousy flare up in him that Mick picks up on and the pyro can’t help but chuckle. Len shoots him a glare. “Oh shut up Mick.”

“Can’t help it. Ain’t seen ya jealous in a while.”

Barry perks up at that, turning his head to look at Len. “You’re jealous of Cisco? Why?”

That piques Cisco’s interest and the two of them look at Len. The vampire huffs. “We don’t have time for this.” Len swipes Barry suitcase from the bed. “We need to get going.”

“Where are you taking him?” Cisco asks again.

Barry looks at him. “We’re going to Romania to see Len’s sire.”

“România? But Barry, you need to work on your thesis.”

“I will. I have everything I need to finish my first draft. Well, almost everything.”

Len arches a brow. “What do you mean ‘almost’?”

Barry loosens his grip on Cisco and looks at Len. “Well, technically this isn’t just my thesis but Cisco’s as well. I’m looking into a more forensic approach while Cisco’s looking into the mechanical engineering aspect, seeing as he did build the machine.”

“And you need him to complete your thesis?”

“Well,” Barry glances back at Cisco. “It would be nice.”

“Very well. Mick, take him to pack a bag.” Len instructs.

“Wait what?” Barry and Cisco say at the same time.

“If you need him then he’s going to come with us.” Len says.

“You can’t just force Cisco to come.” Barry says. “I get it with me because I’m your fledgling but Cisco’s human and he doesn’t belong to you.”

“True.” Len steps closer to Barry. “But he does belong to you.”

Barry stares at Len, blinking. “He-No he doesn’t.”

“Seeing as you’ve scented and marked him, yes he does.”

Barry and Cisco share duel looks of confusion. “Cisco, I didn’t-”

“I don’t mind.” Cisco interrupts.

“What?” Barry looks at his friend, a bit dumbfounded. “You...don’t?”

Cisco shakes his head. “Since it’s you I don’t. And if you want me to go with you, I could always do with a vacation.”

Barry smiles fondly at his friend. “You’re the best Cisco.”

Cisco smiles back. “Just promise me you won’t try to drink my blood. Unless it’s an emergency, then I guess I’ll make an exception.”

Barry lightly chuckles. “I promise I’ll try.”

“Now that that’s settled, we need to get moving.” Len says.


	5. Chapter 5

Len sighs as he sits down into one of the plush seats on their private jet, watching Barry and Cisco gawk at the luxury of the jet. Though he’s glad that Barry hadn’t attacked his friend, his fledgling continues to fascinate him as Barry and Cisco continue talking animatedly, sitting down, Barry taking up the seat to Len’s right while Cisco sits across from Barry. Len glances down at his watch, seeing the hands display 9:23 pm and feels the plane taxi and shortly after it takes off.

“The pup will still be up when we refuel.” Mick says, looking at Len as he sits down across from his sire.

“I know.” Len says. “Just after that, he won’t.”

Mick nods. They listen to Cisco and Barry talk, Cisco asking Barry all about his new powers and Len has to jump in and correct a few things he says.

“Do you think you’ll get some cool powers like mind reading or the ability to change into a cluster of bats?” Cisco asks.

“I’m not sure.” Barry says. “I’m not opposed to the idea but I’m not giving my hopes up on getting any.”

“But it would be cool.”

Mick grunts, standing up and walks over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of bloodwine, swiping several glasses and sits back down. Len takes a glass and the wine, pouring himself a full glass and takes a long drink. Barry turns his head, his senses perking up at the scent of blood. Len sets his glass down to pour Barry one, turning to look at him. “Are you going to behave yourself?” Len asks, holding up the glass. 

Barry nods, waiting a bit impatiently as Len slowly hands him the glass. He takes it, quickly bringing it to his lips but slows down when Len give him a look. He takes a small sip, forcing himself to lower the cup from his mouth as he swallows, savoring the taste.

Cisco watches, his nose slightly wrinkling in disgust. “I guess that’s one way to do it.”

Len turns to look at him as he hands the bottle to Mick. “It’s better than having multiple people around for a new fledgling to feed on. That and it helps teach the idea that humans are not strictly associated as food.”

“Though the pup is different.” Mick grunts, mixing the blood wine in with the whiskey.

Barry and Cisco frown at the nickname but they don’t comment. Cisco snatches the whiskey and a glass, pouring himself a drink. “So, are you going to tell Iris?”

Barry slightly tenses, tightening his grip on his glass. Len and Mick share a concerned look, feeling the mix of emotions in the youngling. “I’m not sure I want to.” Barry says, choosing to look at the crimson liquid as opposed to his friend.

“What? Why not?” Cisco studies his friend. “You two aren’t still fighting, are you?” Barry doesn’t reply, making Cisco sigh. “I thought you two worked things out and that’s why we planned the lunch.”

“We did for the most part but she and Joe and even Wally still don’t believe me and they wouldn’t understand.” Barry looks up at his friend and Cisco can see the raw pain and anger in his green eyes. “They say they’re my family but they can’t even  _ pretend _ like they believe me. No one does.”

“I believe you.” Cisco says, a little hurt to know that his best friend thinks he doesn’t believe him. “And Caitlin does too. And I’m sure Ronnie believes you; maybe not completely but he thinks it’s possible.”

“But you all aren’t my family!” Barry snaps, feeling his anger build. “Or even my supposed family! You all should be the skeptical ones, not them!”

Len frowns, feeling a strange and powerful feeling start to swell in his fledgling. “Barry, you need to calm down.”

“No!” Barry slams the cup down, spilling some of the liquid and stands up. “I am tired of everyone thinking I’m just making up some story to get attention!”

The smell of electricity increases and Len watches lightning spark in his eyes again. Len sets his own cup down and stands up, meeting Barry in height, his own eyes glowing green and red-tinged. “You need to calm down.” He says, his scent being produced more strongly.

Len’s scent overwhelms Barry and the fledgling storms away, locking himself in the bathroom. Len let’s out an irritated sigh.

“Not sure that’ll work on the pup.” Mick says.

Len turns to look at him. “No? And why’s that?”

Mick gives his sire a look. ”I saw that spark in his eyes an’ how his scent changed. Ya know they’re very different from the rest of us.”

“The fact still remains that I’m his sire.”

“Do you really think Barry know what that means?” Cisco looks at Len as the vampire looks at him. “Yeah, Barry and I are kind of fanatics of vampires but that doesn’t mean we know everything. We know that a vampire sires other vampires but we have no idea what that entails, how their relationship is or even if they have a relationship. We know that sires can help calm their fledglings but we have no idea what that looks like or how much it varies from one vampire to another. You turned him just last night and now you expect him to be an expert simply because he’s a vampire? That’s like having a newborn baby and expecting them to be a fully functional adult who knows a lot about the world the day after they’re born. It doesn’t work like that. You need to teach Barry what it means to be a vampire, all the customs and traditions, and over time he’ll learn it all; you just need to start teaching him.”

Len looks at Cisco with slight amazement, impressed that the human was willing to speak his mind and tell Len off, in a sense. “I can see why you’re Barry’s friend; you’re very wise for someone so young.”

“I also know Barry and I can tell he likes you.” Cisco looks Len over. “And from the short time we’ve spent together, I can tell you like him as well.”

“He’s my fledgling.”

“It’s more than that.”

Len stares because this kid was human so how could he possibly know that? “I’m going to check up on Barry.” He turns on his heels and heads to the back of the plane, pushing past the curtain divider of the two halves of the plane. He walks over to the bathroom, knocking.

“Go away.” Barry says from inside, sounding as though he’s crying.

“Barry, I just want to talk.” Len says, hearing Barry sniffle. “Look, I’m sorry that I tried to force you to submit to me to try and calm you down that way but that’s what I have to do with Mick and I’ve never had to deal with any of my other fledglings.” He hears Barry let out a muffled sob and it hurts him. “Barry, I just want to help. If that means being a silent shoulder to cry on, I’ll be that. If you need someone to hold you and tell you everything will be fine, I’ll do that. Just don’t shut me out.” He’s not sure what’s driving him to say all this- he’s never felt this way with Mick- but knowing that Barry was hurting and in pain was hurting him.

Slowly, Barry reaches over and unlocks the door. Len waits a few seconds before opening the door. The bathroom is like the ones you find on commercial planes. Barry is seated on the cover of the toilet, his head in his hands as he quietly cries. Len steps inside the small space, closing and locking the door. He wants to pull Barry to him and comfort him but he’s not sure if that’s what Barry wants so he leans back against the door.

Barry wipes his tears away and glances up at Len. “Are you here to yell at me?”

“No. I just came to make sure that you’re ok.” Barry huffs, turning his head to the side. “Maybe you could enlighten me on what you were talking about.”

Barry grips his arms, tensing. “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“I found Mick at 17, in a ditch after he had gotten into another fight. I watched him burn down his house with his family still inside. He was messed up both physically and psychologically and I’ve worked with him to work through all of his problems and to get to a better place.” Barry glances over at Len, his sire watching him. “I’ve had my fair share of pain and I’ve seen and experienced just about everything. I won’t think you’re crazy; I think you’re just a scared kid living in a world in which people don’t take you seriously.”

Barry sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “When I was 11, both my parents were murdered. I was sleeping in my room and I was woken up by some scuffling and things being moved around coming from downstairs. I went downstairs to check it out and I found a literal bloodbath in our living room. I swear that the man that killed them was a vampire but…”

Len raises a brow. “But?”

“Something weird happened after I arrived: this like ball of lightning engulfed our living room and the next thing I knew I was pressed down onto the couch and my parents killer was on top of me.” He tightly grips his arms, closing his eyes. “He...he covered my mouth to keep me from crying out and calling for help as he started- he started to touch me as he grinned wickedly and I could see my parent’s blood on his teeth- and- and-” He starts hyperventilating, feeling that same panic and fear that he felt that night.

“Barry?!” Len hurries over to him, kneeling in front of him. “Barry. Barry, it’s ok. You’re fine.” Barry shakes his head, his whole body shaking. “Come here.” Len stands up, pulling up with him and sit down, having the speedster sit in his lap.

Barry moves so he’s straddling Len’s legs, burying his face into Len’s neck as he wraps his arms around Len’s neck. Len wraps his arms around Barry. “It’s ok Barry. I’ve got you.” Len reassures him. He remembers watching a TV show in which one of the characters was having a panic attack and decides to give it a shot, but first. “Do you need anything?”

Barry nods. “M-my….m-meds.”

“Are they in your bag?” Len asks and Barry nods. “Ok.” He goes to stand up but Barry tightens his grip on him and Len stops. “I can ask Mick to bring them if you want.” Barry nods. “Ok.” Len settles back down, closing his eyes to reach out to Mick and asks him to bring any medicine in Barry’s beg to them.

Mick stops mid-sentence, hearing Len’s request and grabs Barry’s bag from where he stuffed it in the overhead bin. He rummages through its contents, remembering seeing Barry put a few orange and white bottles in his bag. He grabs all of them, four bottles in total, and heads back to the bathroom, grabbing a large bottle of water and a packet of blood just in case.

Len looks up when Mick knocks on the door, looking back down at Barry. “That’s Mick. Is it ok if I unlock the door?” Barry nods, still breathing rapidly and Len gets this feeling like he can’t breathe. He ignores it as he reaches over and unlocks the door.

Mick slowly opens the door, frowning at the scene before him. “Here.” He sets the meds down on the counter. “Also brought some water and,” He holds up the pack of blood, not sure what brought on the kid’s panic attack.

“Thank you Mick.” Len says.

Barry turns and swipes the larger orange bottle form the counter, popping two pills before downing the entire water bottle. He notices the pack of blood and instantly turns away, burying his face back into Len’s neck. 

“I think you should take that back.” Len motions to the blood.

Mick nods, plucking the pack up and turns to leave but runs into Cisco. “The fuck-”

Cisco knew something was wrong when Mick grabbed Barry’s medicine but this was worse than he thought. He moves over to kneel next to Barry and Len. “Hey Barr.” He says softly, slowly reaching out to put his hand on Barry’s arm. The other jerks from the sudden touch and turns to look at Cisco. “It’s just me Barr. Just me.”

“Ci-isco.” Barry breathes. 

Cisco smiles. “That’s right. Hey, do you think you could do some counting for me?” Barry slowly nods, hands fisting in Len’s suit. “Good. Can you repeat 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 10, 17, 13?”

“One...two...three...four...s-six….ten….s-sevent-teen...thir-teen…”

“Very good Barry. Now how about 31, 32, 33, 34, 26, 35, 40, 37?”

Barry closes his eyes and pulls in a breath. “Thirty-one….thirty-two….thirty-three….thirty-four….t-twenty-six….thirty-f-five...forty….thir-rty-seven.”

Cisco smiles, nodding. “Yes. That’s very good.”

Len rubs Barry’s back and goes to nuzzle Barry’s neck but Cisco hisses, “Don’t.” He looks down at him. “And why not?”

“Even though he’s calming down, he can still be triggered into another attack. You getting intimate and touching him like that will definitely trigger another attack.” 

Len frowns, wanting to comfort Barry but if Cisco says that it could be a trigger than he guesses he’ll just have to deal with it.

Barry takes a deep breath, his eyes remaining closed while Cisco encourages him and praises him. Mick quickly puts the blood away, studying Barry when he returns. “Pup looks tired.” He says.

Len nods, watching Barry rest his head on his shoulder. “So it would seem.”

“Be a couple of hours till we have to refuel.” Mick points out. “Want the bed?”

Len glance down at Barry. “Would you like to lay down and sleep?” He asks his fledgling. Barry nods, snuggling in closer. 

“Looks like he wants you to sleep with him.” Cisco says, standing up. “Not like sleep as in having sex but like actual sleep sleep.” He clarifies.

“We know.” Mick walks into the back half of the plane the looks like a lounge area complete with a couch. He walks over to the couch, removes the cushions and pulls out the bed. It extends out longways on the plane, leaving enough space for people to walk by.

“You have a pullout couch on a plane?” Cisco asks, watching Mick grab some blankets and pillows from the cabinet.

“Great for long flights.” Len says as he walks out of the bathroom carrying Barry like a parent would a sleeping child. “It’s more comfortable than reclining the seats and trying to sleep in those.” Len gently lays Barry down and lays next to him.

“So we get stuck with the uncomfortable seats. Awesome.” Cisco says, settling down into his seat.

“If you want I’m sure you could squeeze in.” Len tells him.

“It’s fine.” Cisco takes the blanket Mick hands him. “Barry looks comfortable and I’ve seen what happens when someone disrupts him while he sleeps.”

Len nods, glancing down at Barry who is cured up and is already sleep. He watches Cisco and Mick settle down in the forward section, the curtain pulled back so they can see each other. Len is awake when they land to refuel along with Mick. When a border patrol boards the jet, Mick hypnotizes them, telling them that everyone on board is good and they leave. They take off thirty minutes later and Len naps the rest of the flight until they land at the small airfield at noon.

Mick wakes Cisco up, loading up their luggage into the car in the hanger. Len carries Bary off the jet and into the backseat with Cisco. Mick climbs into the driver’s seat and they head out.

Cisco looks out the window, noticing that they are in the wilderness. “This seems like the start of a horror movie.”

Len lightly chuckles. “Yes, I suppose so. My sire is someone of tradition and he’s lived here for years.”

“Years as in literal years or years as in hundreds of years?” Cisco looks at Len and the look the vampire gives him tells him all he needs to know. “So it’s the latter. Got it.”

“Look Cisco. Before we get there, I just want you to be prepared.”

“Prepared?”

“The only humans my sire has on staff are for feeding. They are treated very well, but they stay in one part of the castle.”

“Castle?”

“I don’t want you to feel intimidated because you’re the only human roaming around with a bunch of vampires around.” Len continues. “I can promise that you won't be harmed because you are Barry’s human and thus are under my protection and by further extension my sire.”

Cisco nods. “So I’m the juicy piece of meat walking around that they can’t have. Great.”

“If you feel threatened or unsafe, don’t hesitate to seek Mick or myself out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cisco looks back out the window as they pass through a small town.

Len nods, turning his attention down to Barry as his fledgling shifted. He gently caresses Barry’s cheek and he doesn’t miss the way Cisco watches them. “Do you have something to say Ramon?” He asks.

“No. Not really.”

Len smirks as he can hear Cisco’s silent musing about Barry liking him. They wind their way up the hillside and were soon pulling up to a very large castle four stories tall. Cisco steps out the car and gasps a the imposing fortress before him. “Holy Dracula.” Cisco breathes.

“Don’t let the boss hear ya call him that.” Mick tells him, helping Len and Barry out while some of the servants grabbed their bags.

“No Dracula references. I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Cisco says.

Len’s eyes land on the tall, dark-haired man standing at the top of the stairs, his broad frame displayed elegantly by his black tailored suit. Next to him stands a woman who only comes up to his shoulder, her brunette hair pulled back and a luxurious dress frames her slim body, a pair of black gloves covering her arms. He didn’t miss the scar running down from her temple to her left arm and disappears under the glove. Len tightens his grip on Barry, carrying the younger man bridal style up the stairs and stops in front of the man. Mick stops a step behind Len with Cisco and for a moment Len holds the intense gaze of the other man before bowing as best as he could while holding Barry, Mick, and Cisco following in suite. “Sire.” Len says.

“Leonard.” The man says in a heavy Romanian accent and waves them up. “It’s been a while.”

Len straightens up. “Indeed Vlad.  244 years to be precise.”


End file.
